Screaming Flames
by 16RedPoppet
Summary: After 10 years, Flora's sister returns to the scene. After Lily breaks her heart once again, Flora tries to forget about her haunting past of fire and pain. But that becomes hard when Lily shows up every time she leaves.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, 16RedPoppet here! Here is my new story, Screaming Flames. Again, like Crystal Tears, it is based on Flora, my favourite of the Winx. Enjoy!**

_Prologue:_

"Mommy..." whispered a young girl, about 7, with her twin sister. They both had jade green eyes, and blonde bangs framing their face, while the rest of their hair was caramel brown. The four walls surrounding them were burning. They clung to their mother, their eyes wide with fear. Suddenly, as the flames were getting stronger, their mother let go of the girls, who were now in tears. "Mommy! Don't leave us!" Screamed one of them.

"Stay here and protect each other." Said the mother. And, without another word, she walked off, into the flames. The two girls were now hysterical, and, to top it all off, they heard a blood curdling scream.


	2. Prettiest Song

**Hello! I only posted the prologue yesterday morning, and I've already had a review (yeah it may seem pathetic but you would feel the same way if you were me!)! Here is the reply:**

**cybercorpsesnake: Thank you so much! I love how you have reviewed on most of the chapters on both of my stories :)**

**By the way, I feel really thick, because, last night, I was trying to get to sleep, and I thought to myself, 'Oh my gosh! I can't wait to find out what happens next in Screaming Flames!' And then I remembered: 'Wait- Screaming Flames is my fanfiction! I can make up what happens next! :P'**

**Now, let's get on with the story!**

Flora opened her eyes. It was her birthday. 'Oh great, another day full of bad memories. I am _so_ glad this day comes only once a year!' Flora thought to herself. Then the rest of the Winx came in (Bloom got up earlier to get everything ready), shouting, "Happy Birthday Flora! Many happy returns of the day!" They were carrying balloons and streamers.

Flora smiled fakely. "Thanks guys!" Layla immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Hey, Flora, you OK?"

"Yeah, why?" Asked Flora. The Winx then realised what Layla meant.

"Well, it's just, that, whenever it's your birthday, you kinda seem a bit down..." said Bloom.

"Oh, well, it's probably just you, because I'm _fine_!" exclaimed Flora.

"Really, because you don't look fine!" Said Stella. The rest of the Winx muttered in agreement.

"Arrgh!" Flora screamed in frustration. "Now my birthday has to be full of questions _and_ bad memories? Why won't the Magic Dimension just leave me alone?" And with that, she stormed out.

"Should one of us go after her?" Asked Musa.

"No, leave her be. She needs to calm down and we need to talk without her." Reasoned Tecna. "I mean, bad memories? What's that all about?"

"Well, this always happens on her birthday... maybe she has some bad memory associated with her birthday?" asked Stella. The rest of the Winx gave her a 'well, duh!' look.

"We just need to figure out what it is..." said Bloom, thoughtfully. The Winx then started thinking, but were interrupted by a sound. Small, quiet sobs.

"Shhhh... lets go outside into the lobby and see if we hear anything!" Said Musa.

"But isn't that eavesdropping?" Asked Layla.

"But this is to _help_ her!" Answered Musa. The Winx saw common sense in what Musa said and silently crept out of the door, and listened intently.

They heard Flora sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the door. "Where are you? It's been 10 years. 2004, the year we lost each other. I miss you." It sounded as if Flora was crying. "I would give up my powers to find you. I would face the Trix _alone _to find you. I really miss you." The Winx then realized how much Flora must love this person. None of them would ever face the Trix alone. _Ever._

"Why hasn't Flora got any calls or texts from her family?" Questioned Stella. "Her Mum and Dad haven't contacted her at all wishing her a happy birthday! She hasn't touched her phone at all this morning!"

"But, on the other hand, Flora hasn't said much about her family at all throughout her time at Alfea, only maybe one or two words." Reasoned Bloom. Then a wave of realisation hit the Winx. Maybe Flora didn't _have _any parents. That's why she didn't talk about them often.

That was when they heard a knock on the lobby door.

"Come in!" Said Layla. It was Grizelda. She looked around.

"Where is Miss Flora? Ms Faragonda would like to see her. Send her in if you see her." And with that, Grizelda exited. From behind the dorm room door, the Winx could hear that Flora had heard what Grizelda had said and was getting ready. It was at that point the Winx decided to clear out. Without a word, Flora left the dorm and went down to Ms Faragonda's office. Silently, since they were all having the same idea, they left the dorm to follow Flora. They stopped just outside a pillar near Ms Faragonda's office, so Flora wouldn't see them, but they could hear everything as, strangely, Ms Faragonda wanted Flora outside.

Ms Faragonda went up to Flora and whispered in her ear. Flora looked confused. But she nodded anyway. "Good." Ms Faragonda left, apparently not noticing the Winx hiding behind the pillar. They started whispering, until they heard something from the other side of the door.

Flora gasped when she heard the voice. She obviously recognised it. She joined in. The Winx were amazed at how beautiful Flora's voice was, and how lovely Flora and the person on the other side of the door sounded together. They had obviously sung together before, as they knew their own parts well.

**_Safe and Sound ~ By Taylor__ Swift_**

**_I remember tears streaming down your face_**

**_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_**  
**_When all those shadows almost killed your light_**  
**_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_**  
**_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_**

By now, Flora had tears streaming down her face too, but she kept singing.

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_The sun is going down_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_No one can hurt you now_**  
**_Come morning light_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound_**

**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_La La (La La)_**  
**_La La (La La)_**  
**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_**  
**_La La (La La)_**

**_Just close your eyes_**  
**_You'll be alright_**  
**_Come morning light,_**  
**_You and I'll be safe and sound..._**  
_  
_

At the beginning of the last line, Flora opened the door and they sung the last line to each other. "Lily?" Flora whispered. The Winx looked around the corner, and, the girl facing Flora, was, in fact, _Flora_, or so they thought.

"Flora?" The girl whispered. The Winx still stayed silent, but watched as the two girls pulled each other into a hug.

"I can't believe it!" Exclaimed Flora. "It _is_ really my sister!"

"I have imagined this day for years, I just thought it would never come so soon!" Exclaimed Lily.

"How did you find me? I could have been anywhere in the Magic Dimension!" Asked Flora, releasing the hug.

"I just knew you'd be somewhere pink!" Laughed Lily. The sisters laughed for a good few minutes.

"OK, seriously, how did you find me?" Asked Flora.

"I searched around the magic dimension until I passed this school on the other side of the forest. Red Fountain, I think?

"OMG! That's where me and my friends' boyfriends go to school!" Exclaimed Flora.

"Really?" Said Lily. "So, anyway, I went and asked the headmaster, who is apparently your boyfriend's uncle, I believe?"

Flora blushed. "I knew it!" Exclaimed Lily. "Anyways, he was busy so he told me where your boyfriend's room was, and I asked him. Helia was his name?"

"Yup!" Said Flora.

" I didn't tell him we were sisters, I used a disguise spell. So he gave me directions and I came here!" Said Lily.

"I am so happy! This is the best birthday present _ever_!" Screamed Flora.

"Happy Birthday!" Flora and Lily said to each other.

"C'mon, I'll go and introduce you to my best friends: The Winx." exclaimed Flora. Upon hearing this, the Winx quickly ran up to the dorm without Flora seeing them.


	3. The Truth

**Hello! I am being very organised, and, instead of doing my homework, I am writing this straight after I published Chapter 2 (Prettiest Song)! By the way, I am also trying to make longer chapters, so bear with me!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey, Winx! I want you to meet someone!" Announced Flora. In their hurry of getting upstairs before Flora noticed them, the Winx had all taken up random activities. Stella was on the laptop, Tecna was doing her hair, Layla was listening to music, Musa was dancing, and Bloom was reading. When Flora called them, they all sat up intently.

"Who do you want us to meet?" Asked Stella.

"First of all, I would like to say I know you were eavesdropping when I was outside Ms Faragonda's office." said Flora. The Winx looked sheepish. "But, lucky for, you, I don't mind." They then all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, here is my twin, Lily." Flora stepped aside, revealing her sister, looking a bit shy.

"Hi..." said Lily, with a nervous giggle.

"Hi!" Said the Winx.

"You must be the sister Flora never told us about!" said Stella, sparing a spiteful glance at Flora. Everyone caught it. Lily didn't know what to say.

"Stella!" Shouted the Winx. "Don't be so rude to our new friend!" Said Bloom. "I'm Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Fire, Princess of Domino. Nice to meet you!" The Winx then all started introducing themselves, one by one.

"Hi, I'm Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun, Princess of Solaria."

"Hi, I'm Layla, Fairy of Waves, Princess of Andros."

"Hi, I'm Musa, Fairy of Music."

"Hi, I'm Tecna, Fairy of Technology."

"Well, since you have all introduced yourselves so nicely, then I will too." Said Lily. "Hi, I'm Lily, Fairy of Nature. Nice to meet you all."

"Well, now that we've all been introduced, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Asked Bloom.

"There isn't really much to say. When they say Flora and I are identical twins, they _really _mean identical! We both enjoy the same things, we look the same, and I think we sound the same too!" Her and Flora both did a harmony from the song they were singing earlier.

"La la, la la, la la." They sang. Everyone clapped, well, except Stella. Only Flora noticed. She walked over to Stella, while everyone else was asking Lily questions.

"Hey, Stella, you OK?" Asked Flora. Stella just turned away.

"Come on, you can tell me!" Said Flora, putting her hand on Stella's shoulder. Stella turned around, looking angry.

"Fine, do you want to know what's up?" She shouted, causing everyone else to turn around and look at what was happening. Flora nodded. "OK then!" And, without any warning, she slapped Flora across the face and_ attempted_ to storm out. But, before she could, Layla had put a morphix net, covering the door, so Stella was left banging on the net, trying to get out. She failed.

"What was that all about?" Said Layla, raising her voice. Flora was just sitting on her bed, in shock from what had just happened. Lily walked over, concerned for her twin, while everyone else were shouting their heads off at Stella.

"What was that?!"

"Come on, Stella, why Flora?!"

"What has she ever done to you?!"

"Look! You want to know?! I was angry because Flora didn't trust us enough to tell us she had a twin sister!" Shouted Stella. Flora was the first to react.

"W- what?" She said.

"Well, I think that the reason you didn't tell us about Lily is because you didn't trust us enough!" Stated Stella. There were exclamations at this statement. Not towards Stella, but Flora.

"Is that true?"

"You would trust us!"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No! No! That is _not _the reason!" Shouted Flora, (for once) annoyed at what everyone had said.

"Then what _is _the reason?" Asked Bloom. Flora looked nervous.

"I- I can't say..." she said.

"Tell us!" Said Stella, getting annoyed at Flora not answering them, but glad that the others were backing her up.

"No..." said Flora, before running out of the room.

Lily followed her twin, but not before adding, "I can't believe she was friends with you if you don't trust her."


	4. Eyes Open

**Hello! I'm back! And... I have 7 pieces of homework to do... But never mind that (lizzylou xx, Don't worry, I will do them!)! And, I have included another yet-so-amazing Taylor Swift song :) (lizzylou xx and I are obsessed with her!) Enjoy!**

**By the way, I am just updating chapters from Screaming Flames and Crystal Tears at the moment, letting the stories flow a bit more, so I apologize if I am slow updating the next chapter.**

Meanwhile, in the forest, Flora was crying. Lily was comforting her sister.

"You know I can't tell them yet, right?" Asked Flora, drying her eyes.

"Yes, but we will have to tell them eventually." Replied Lily. Flora nodded.

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" Cackled a voice. "Flora, and- oh my! A twin! Twice the Floras, twice the fun!"

"What do you want, Icy?" Asked Flora, angry.

"Just to introduce ourselves! Hi, I'm Icy, Witch of Ice!" Icy said, getting ready to shoot.

"Hi, I'm Darcy, Witch of Darkness!" Darcy said, getting ready to shoot.

"Hi, I'm Stormy, Witch of Storms!" Stormy said, getting ready to shoot.

"Three, two, one!" Shouted Icy, and all of the Trix launched a convergence at Lily. It hit her and she collapsed to the ground.

"Lily!" Screamed Flora. "I'll get you for that! Nature's Wrath!" She aimed it so it hit all three of the Trix, and they disappeared.

"Lily!" Exclaimed Flora, running over to her twin. She was unconscious. 'I have to get help!' She thought to herself. She sent a wave of air running through the trees, saying, Help!, that only the Winx could feel and hear.

~With the Winx~

"Lily's right!" Exclaimed Bloom. "We know Flora would trust us, with her life if she had to!"

"Wait- can you guys hear that air wave?" Asked Layla. "It's from Flora!"

The Winx nodded. "She needs our help!" Said Tecna. "Let's go!" They transformed into their Sirenix and left.

"Flora!"

"Flora!"

"Wait- there she is!" Exclaimed Musa. "Flora!"

She looked up. She was pale and looked scared.

"What's up?" Asked Layla, landing onto the ground.

"Lily... and I-I- were attacked b-by the Trix, and they hurt her!" Cried Flora.

Tecna scanned Lily. "She's... gone." She said.

"Oh..."

"Flora..."

"No..."

"No!" cried Flora. "NO! I already lost you once Lily! Wait- _lost_\- songs that come from your heart help a _lost_ one..." She whispered this last part, but the Winx still heard it. They were confused at what she meant.

**_Eyes Open ~ By Taylor Swift_**

_**Everybody's waiting...**_  
_**Everybody's watching...**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping...**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open...**_

_**The tricky thing**_  
_**Is yesterday we were just children**_  
_**Playing soldiers**_  
_**Just pretending**_  
_**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**_  
_**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**_  
_**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**_  
_**Where everybody stands and keeps score**_

_**Keep your eyes open**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_  
_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

_**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**_  
_**Every lesson forms a new scar**_  
_**They never thought you'd make it this far**_  
_**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**_  
_**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now**_  
_**But you've got something they don't**_  
_**Yeah you've got something they don't**_  
_**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_  
_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes**_

_**Keep your feet ready**_  
_**Heartbeat steady**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_  
_**Keep your aim locked**_  
_**The night goes dark**_  
_**Keep your eyes open**_

_**(Keep your ey-eyes open [4x])**_

_**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**_  
_**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**_  
_**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**_

_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_  
_**Keep your ey-eyes open**_

At the end of the song, Flora had one single tear running down her face. It dropped, onto the grass beneath her. The whole area within a metre glowed. And Lily opened her eyes.


	5. Fine

**Hi everyone! Sorry I have taken forever and a day to post a new chapter. I'm just a ****_teeny_**** bit lazy. So now it's the summer holidays and I will be able to post frequently as I have plenty of time :)**

**Also, I was trying to hide my Fanfiction account from my sister, but she knows now, so I won't be posting with huge gaps. It's just I prefer posting when my sister isn't home, but she has 3 sessions of three hour 11+ tutoring over the summer, so I will be FREE!**

**Again, sorry for the short chapter!**

**I think this chapter happens a bit abruptly, but I will see what you guys think before I edit it. You guys are the best people ever and I always go to you guys for advice on my fanfictions. Please keep up the awesome advice and the constructive criticism :)  
**

**#YouAreTheBestPeopleEver**

**So yeah... Enjoy the story!**

The next day, Lily and Flora went up into their room after a long walk, only to find the Winx waiting there for them.

"Hi... What's up..?" Asked Flora, suspiciously.

"Nothing." Replied Stella.

"Just wondering..." Bloom began.

"What..?" Asked Flora.

"How did you and Lily get separated?" Asked Stella, closing the door behind Flora.

"Umm..." Flora stuttered.

"Well?" Asked the Winx.

"We should tell them now. We kind of owe them an explanation." Reasoned Lily.

"Fine. Our dad died when we were 3. When we were 7, we woke up in the middle of the night, surrounded by flames. Our mother had run into our room, and shielded us with her magic. But eventually the fire got too intense, and our mother ran into them to try and stop it, but she was killed." Started Flora.

"Our house had been burnt to ashes, so me and Flora hunted and found an empty cottage in the middle of the woods. But, again, when we were 11, our house was set to flames again. We were on opposite sides of the house, and- and- there was a wall of fire between us. Flora was surrounded by flames, and for me, well, the front door was safe, so I escaped, and tried to get back to Flora, but-"

"Instead you left me there to die." Whispered Flora.

"What did you say?" Asked Lily.

"Instead you left me there to die!" Screamed Flora.

"What? No!" Insisted Lily.

"Yes! You left me there to die, hoping you wouldn't have to worry about me ever again! Hoping you'd be safe, caring only about yourself!"

"No! I wanted to able to regain energy to find you again!"

By now both the sisters were screaming at each other. The Winx just watched in silence.

"Pfft! Yeah! Then why didn't you come back?! You left me there, even _after_ the house collapsed over me! Even if you couldn't be bothered to help me yourself, you could have at least called for help! But _no_! You had to make sure you were safe, and fed, while your twin sister was dying in flames!"

"Fine! You think that! Argh! It was so much easier being your twin sister when I thought you were dead!"

Everyone gasped. Flora went silent. "Fine." And with that, Flora flew out of the window.

"Flora!" The Winx shouted. They all turned to Lily, anger and annoyance shown clearly in their eyes.

"We are the most powerful fairies in the universe." Stella began.

"You do _not_ want to make us angry." They all finished.


	6. Flashbacks

**Hey! I have finally updated! I started writing this chapter in the summer holidays. Yup, that's how lazy I am.**

**Oh, and the reason I chose Stella in this flashback was because she was 1 year older than the Winx, so she started Alfea earlier, but got held back a year, and I wanted this flashback to take place before the Winx were at Alfea. Just to be clear I'm making it so Flora doesn't start studying at Alfea until the Winx join, simply because it was nearly the end of the school year and there was no point in starting. **

**(By the way, this _Authour's Note _(nothing else) is rated T for language.)**

**Ok, I know, it's very, VERY short. But I couldn't keep you waiting forever, now, could I?**

**Oh. My. Gosh! For fuck's sake! This IPad is SHIT at spelling and it is driving me CRACKERS!**

**Phew. Sorry. But it's true. This is the shittiest spelling device EVER!**

**...(Pardon my French)...**

~~Flashback~~

_The walls surrounding her were burning. Flora watched as Lily opened the door._

_"Lily! Please! Don't leave me here!" Came the strangled cry._

_"I love you, Flora."_

_"NO!"_

_The door slammed shut. Flora fell to her knees, weakened by the smoke that was choking her, and the fact that her sister just left her in the flames._

_Tears rolled down Flora's face. The girl heard cracking. The force of the door closing had been too much, and the wall was starting to give way._

_Flora knew there was nothing else she could do but wait. For the walls to come crashing down on her. For her whole world to be silenced._

Flora had been trying to keep all of her emotions in. But tonight, they just came out. She couldn't take it anymore. She flew out of the window and went to the first place she could think of. The waterfall in the woods. Where she and Helia had shared so many dates, and picnics.

_The woods. They used to be a very haunting place for Flora, even though she was the fairy of nature. She had lived in them for a long time, trying to survive. She knew no one would find her._

_Until one day she saw a large castle, or school. She didn't know which one it was. She trekked to it, before finally realising she couldn't go on any longer. She blacked out and the last thing she remembered was Stella running up to her, calling for help._

A tear rolled down her cheek and Flora's mind went to Helia. She hadn't heard from him lately. She wondered what he had been up to. Flora grabbed her phone and dialled Helia's number.

It rung a couple of times before Helia picked up the phone.

_"Hello?"_

""Hi, Helia! I miss you so much!"

_"I miss you too, my flower blossom. I'm sorry I haven't called, I've been really busy with training and, y'know, stuff."_

"It's fine, I understand. You're about to graduate and everything. This must be really huge for you."

Flora heard voices in the background. _"Just give me a minute!" _She heard Helia shout. _"Sorry. And yes, it is. Listen, I gotta go, but do you want to meet up sometime next week?"_

"Yeah, that sounds great. How's Tuesday for you?"

_"I have battle class in the morning, and that's until 12:30. After that I have a mandatory training session until 1:30, so how's 2:00?"_

"Cool. See you then! Love you!"

_"Love you too, flower blossom! Bye!"_

All Flora heard was static as he hung up. She smiled.

"Flora..?

Flora turned around to see Tecna. Her mood plummeted. "Hey." Flora fake smiled.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"OK... I guess... I have a date with Helia on Tuesday."

"Cool!"

Flora nodded half-heartedly.

"Hey... Flora? Lily- She-"

"She left, didn't she? Should've known. It's what she did 10 years ago too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Do you want to come with me back to the Winx? It might cheer you up a bit."

"Sure."

The two walked back to the dorm in silence. They were greeted with an all too familiar squeal. Stella.

"Oh my gosh! Flora!" Stella squealed, holding up a piece of paper.

"Stella... What did you do..?" Flora asked cautiously. She knew what her friend could do in such a small space of time.

"I signed you up for a singer/songwriter contest! It starts tonight!"

Flora face palmed herself. "Stella... I've never even written a song before, let alone in such short notice."

"But look! It has guidelines on what you need to write for your first song."

"OK then, what are they?"

"It says here... Hmmm..." Stella said, studying the paper. "It says... 'Write a song based on leaving all of the money behind and counting what's in the sky. Very specific, don't you think?"

"Yes, but Stella, they want to see what you can do. They set a challenging one to start with, so you can really be put to the test."

"Uggh! I hate tests! But, OK, then."


	7. Alfea's Got Talent

**Hi! Wow, I'm on a roll here! 2 chapters in two days in a row!**

**I'm gonna post whenever I get the chance this holiday!**

**Enoji! -Wait- Enoji? Enjoy!**

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the new Alfea's Got Talent! I'm your host, Professor WizGiz!"

Everyone cheered.

"The objectives of today's round were..." WizGiz began, pulling a card out of an envelope. "'Leaving all of the money behind and counting what's in the sky.'"

"Let us welcome up our first contestant, Miss Flora!"

Everyone cheered.

"Whoo! Go Flora!" Cheered the Winx.

Flora walked up to the stage, holding a guitar.

"Hi everybody! I'm Flora, and my song today is called 'Counting Stars.'"

Everyone cheered as Flora began.

**_Counting Stars~ By One Republic_**

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars, yeah we'll be counting stars**_

_**I see this life like a swinging vine**_  
_**Swing my heart across the line**_  
_**And my face is flashing signs**_  
_**Seek it out and you shall find**_  
_**Old, but I'm not that old**_  
_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_  
_**I don't think the world is sold**_  
_**I'm just doing what we're told**_  
_**I feel something so right**_  
_**Doing the wrong thing**_  
_**I feel something so wrong**_  
_**Doing the right thing**_  
_**I could lie, coudn't I, could lie**_  
_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**I feel the love and I feel it burn**_  
_**Down this river, every turn**_  
_**Hope is a four-letter word**_  
_**Make that money, watch it burn**_  
_**Old, but I'm not that old**_  
_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_  
_**I don't think the world is sold**_  
_**I'm just doing what we're told**_  
_**I feel something so wrong**_  
_**Doing the right thing**_  
_**I could lie, could lie, could lie**_  
_**Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Everything that kills me makes feel alive**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be counting stars**_

_**Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep**_  
_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
_**But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard,**_  
_**Said, no more counting dollars**_  
_**We'll be, we'll be, counting stars**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

_**Take that money**_  
_**Watch it burn**_  
_**Sink in the river**_  
_**The lessons are learnt**_

"Whoo!"

"Go Flora!"

"That was awesome!"

Other contestants passed by in the blink of an eye.

"Congratulations to all of our contestants today! Sadly, two must leave us. Those two are..." Ms Faragonda began.

"Sofia and Rachelle."

The two girls walked off stage. Flora whispered to them, "Too bad. You girls were great. You deserved a place as much as any of us."

"Thanks." The two girls whispered.

"OK! Now, tomorrow's guidelines are..." WizGiz announced, pulling out another card from another envelope. "'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.'"

"Thank you for watching, and we will see you tomorrow on... Alfea's Got Talent!"


	8. The Band

**WOW! I am seriously on a roll! Two chapters in 10 MINUTES! Literally!**

**This is short, but this is just a filler chapter.**

**YAY! Enjoy!**

Flora walked up to the Winx.

"Flora, that was awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"Mega awesome!"

"Thanks."

"So, 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? What have you got for that?"

"Stella! I really don't know. It's been thirty seconds since I found out what I even need to do!" Flora said.

"Oh yeah..." Stella giggled.

They all went back up to their dorm room, thinking hard.

Flora walked into her and Bloom's room and started writing. She came out two hours later.

"Girls! I have something and I need your help!" Flora shouted.

The Winx rushed into the room and sat down. Flora handed out music sheets with everyone's name on them.

"I wrote these for all of the instruments that you can play. From when we were on Earth?" The Winx nodded.

"Cool. Now, I have some homework to do, so if you guys want to rehearse, then rehearse. But if you have stuff to do, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure! Sounds cool." Flora left to do her homework. "Do you guys want to rehearse? We'll be ready for when we rehearse with Flora." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Flo! We're gonna rehearse!" Musa shouted.

"OK! Good luck!"


	9. Stronger

**Woah. I didn't know I was capable of doing THREE CHAPTERS IN 30 MINUTES!**

**I'm gonna keep this up!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hello! And welcome to round two of... Alfea's Got Talent!"

"Today's guidelines were... 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'. Let's see what our contestants came up with! First up, Miss Flora!"

"Hi! Today, my song is called 'Stronger'. Enjoy!"

The Winx got ready on stage.

"Ready?" Flora whispered to the Winx. They all nodded in reply.

_**Stronger ~ By Kelly Clarkson**_

_**You know the bed feels warmer**_  
_**Sleeping here alone**_  
_**You know I dream in colour**_  
_**And do the things I want**_

_**You think you got the best of me**_  
_**Think you had the last laugh**_  
_**Bet you think that everything good is gone**_  
_**Think you left me broken down**_  
_**Think that I'd come running back**_  
_**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_  
_**They told you I was moving on; over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back**_  
_**I'd come back swinging**_  
_**You tried to break me**_  
_**But you see**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**_  
_**Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted**_  
_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me**_  
_**You know in the end, the day you left was just my beginning**_

_**In the end**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I,**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
(X2)**_  
_**I'm not alone**_

"Very good Miss Flora! That truly breaks down the phrase we gave you! Well done!"

A few more contestants went by, and time flew quickly.

"Thank you, everyone. You all did very well. The two leaving us today are... Fiona and Amber."

"Wednesday's guidelines are... 'Getting ready for life'. Good luck to you all!"


	10. Date

**Hi! I am ****_really_**** on a roll here!**

**It's the big CHAPTER 10!**

**This won't be amazing, because earlier I slipped and hit my head... so I feel a bit dizzy and I have a headache. So sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**

**But I am so incredibly nice, so I am giving you a new chapter :)**

** By the way, if you review, I will reply through PM, unless you are a guest, in which case your replies will be in the following chapter.**

**At the end of this chapter, I hint a little at what the next song might be. See if you can guess! (Elizabeth, I will be disappointed with you if you don't get this right!)**

**Enjoy!**

Flora was looking through her wardrobe, while humming 'Stronger'.

"Do I hear- Why yes I do! Thou is wardrobe humming!" Stella announced, waltzing into Flora and Bloom's dorm.

"What- Oh, hi Stella. What's up?" Flora asked.

"Flora, when were you going to tell me you were going on a date?"

Flora blushed. "Well- Wait... How did you know I was going on a date?"

"It's a gift, my dear. Now, what are you going to wear? Ahh, choices, choices..."

"Actually... I was just thin-" Flora began.

"Shh! Your hero in sparkly wings (and impeccable fashion) is here to save you from an outfit distater!" Stella fake- fainted.

"Hmmm... Awesome..." Flora mumbled.

"Now, let's see..." Stella began searching through Flora's wardrobe. "No, too casual, too frilly, hah! _Way _too spotty! Dear Flora, why on Magix do you own this?"

"It was a gift..."

"Hmm... Anyway... Ahah! Here we go! Perfect! Now go get dressed, and the expert will to your hair and makeup! Shoo, shoo!"

Flora walked into the dressing room to get ready. She came out, and went over to where Stella was standing in front of a chair, holding all sorts of equipment Flora didn't even know existed.

"Little bit of curl here... no, no, straighter here, clip it there... and... voila! Perfect hairdo for a perfect date!"

"Thanks, Stella, I really appreciate it."

"No problem! You know what I say... umm... what was it again? Oh... never mind! Now go, enjoy, have fun! Bye!"

"Bye Stella!" Flora grabbed her bag and left.

Flora checked the clock as she ran out of the door. 1:55. Good. That meant she had plenty of time to get out to the courtyard.

Flora found that Helia was already waiting for her.

"Helia!" She ran up to him and he picked her up and twirled her around.

"Flora! You look beautiful, as always. How are you?"

"I'm good... I guess... How about you? How have your classes been going?"

"OK. My uncle says that the Specialists are being sent on another mission next week, so I won't be able to see you until after half term, unless you can do Saturday, as I have a day off classes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be! It's beyond your control. And anyway, half term is a week long, not 3! And we still have today, right? I can't do Saturday because I'll be practising for the competition that evening."

"OK. That's fine. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"My lips are sealed." Helia laughed.

"OK then." Flora smiled.

They stopped at a small clearing, with tree branches overhead. It was lit by candlelight, and there was a small pond with a picnic at the edge of the land.

"It- It's beautiful! Thank you!" Flora gave Helia a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for my flower. Please, sit."

The couple sat down and enjoyed the picnic, while looking at their reflections in the crystal blue pond.

Flora had a thought. "Hey, Helia, can I show you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"I have written a song for tomorrow's contest, can I sing it to you? I just want your opinion. But, you must be truthful. If it sucks, then tell me. I won't hate you or anything like that."

"Of course, go ahead."

Flora started singing.

**(A/N:****Yeah, you're not getting away with it that easily. Did you really think I'd spoil it for you?)**

"Wow, Flora! That was amazing!"

"You really think so?"

Helia nodded.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me."

"No problem."

The couple chatted for a few more hours, before Helia escorted Flora back to Alfea.

"Thank you for everything, I had a great night."

"It was even better with you there." Helia gave Flora a quick kiss before hopping on his Leva Bike and riding back to Red Fountain.

"I guess taking on the world is easier than I thought..."


	11. Take On The World

**Hi! It's me again!**

**Wow... I bet you are getting bored of me posting so often, huh? I'll keep doing it anyway though.**

**So... How's life?**

**I love the holidays!**

**Random.**

**It's 03:27! In the morning, if you hadn't noticed. And I am not tired.**

**Anyway...**

**Enjoy, my beloved fanficters!**

"Flora, after this round is over you know we expect details, right?"

"Yes, I know that all too well, thank you Stella. Well, let's get ready on stage. I'm up first, as usual."

There was much clashing of instruments as the Winx brought the stuff on stage in the dark.

"Hey, watch my foot!"

"Sorry! Watch out for my eye!"

"OW! Stella, get off!"

"Sorry!"

"... And first up is Miss Flora!"

"Hi everybody! My song today is called 'Take On The World'. Enjoy!"

_**Take On The World ~ Girl Meets World Theme (Disney Channel)**_

**_I've been waiting for a day like this to come_**

**_Struck like lightning my heart's beating like a drum_**

**_On the edge of something wonderful_**

**_Face to face with changes what's it all about?_**

**_Life is crazy but I know, I can work it out_**

**_'Cause I got you to live it with me!_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world!_**

**_Light up the stars, I_****_'ve got some pages to turn. _**

**_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I got a ticket to the top of the sky._**

**_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._**

**_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world!_**

**_Puzzle pieces throw them up into the air_**

**_Taking chances, moments happen everywhere_**

**_And I got you to live them with me!_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! _**

**_Light up the stars, _****_I've got some pages to turn._**

**_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I got a ticket to the top of the sky._**

**_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._**

**_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Flying high I won't look down..._**

**_Let my fears fall to the ground..._**

**_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world..._**

**_Light up the stars I've got some pages to turn..._**

**_I got a ticket to the top of the sky..._**

**_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life!  
_**

**_(Chorus)_**

**_I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world! _**

**_Light up the stars, _****_I've got some pages to turn. _**

**_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_I got a ticket to the top of the sky._**

**_I'm coming up I'm on the ride of my life._**

**_I'm singing oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world, take on the world!_**

**_Take on the world!_**

"Thank you, Miss Flora. Next!"

The other contestants flew by as the Winx stood backstage with the contestants that had already gone up.

"Let us welcome back our contestants!"

That was their cue. Everybody standing backstage walked on, with smiles on their faces.

"Well, there are 8 of you left, so one of you will be leaving today, rather than two. That person will be... Poppy."

Poppy walked off, with a slight look of accomplishment. Maybe she had been planning to be eliminated.

"Well done to all. Next weeks guidelines are..." WizGiz opened the envelope. "Ahah! These guidelines have a small twist! 'Each must write a duet and sing with a member of the opposite gender.' It also says that chances of getting through will be slim if you sing it with another girl. Good luck to all, and see you on Saturday!"


	12. Everything Has Changed

**I am really on a fast roll! I know I keep saying that but it's so cool! Enjoy it while it lasts, though, as today might be my last update for a bit, because I have so much homework to do and tomorrow is my only free day for the rest of the holiday :( But I will try and fit you guys in.**

**Yes, I updated this chapter, it's a pretty big update, but I didn't like Flora going straight to the end.**

**It's my last day of half term :(**

**Yay! Whoo! Fun!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

As soon as Flora went off stage, she ran past the Winx and into her dorm room. She rung Helia up, hoping he was still awake.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Helia, it's Flora. Listen, are you up for doing a duet on Saturday night with me, for the competition? All you'd need to do is practice with me on Saturday, I'd write the song and stuff. If you don't want to that's fine, I understand."

_"Oh, no, I'd love to sing with you! How is 12:00?"_

"It sounds great. See you there!"

_"Love you, bye!"_

"Bye!"

Flora hung up and smiled. Great, she had two days to write a duet and a day to practice.

"Let's get started!" Flora said to herself.

Throughout the next day, (since it was a no class day, someone blew up the potions room) the Winx's dorm was filled with the sounds of guitar and singing.

It was now late evening, and Flora was still working on the song.

"Wow, Flora's working really hard on this one." Layla said.

"It's good for her, taking her mind off the girl-who-wants-to-be-kicked-out-of-the-Solar-System..." Musa said, getting angrier as she said each word.

"Woah... Calm down Musa..." Stella said.

They heard something from Flora and Bloom's room. "Finally! It's finished!"

"Go Flora!" The Winx shouted to Flora.

~Saturday Morning~

"Hi, Helia! I'm at the waterfall, so we can practice."

_"Cool. Be there in two minutes. Love you."_

Flora hung up and leant against a tree branch. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Hi Helia."

"Hey."

"Here is a music sheet with the guitar chords and the lyrics for you, since we sing different parts."

"Awesome, I brought my guitar."

"Me too. Let's start."

"Wow, Flora, this is really good. I just quickly read through the lyrics and this will sound awesome!"

"We will win this."

"Definitely."

The couple started rehearsing until late afternoon.

"We'd better get back if we want to get ready. See you there."

"Love you, bye!"

Flora walked back and got ready for the competition. She met Helia backstage and they got ready. Their duet was just those two, no bands. Helia and Flora sat back to back on chairs, holding their guitars.

"Welcome again, to Alfea's Got Talent! I'm your host, Professor WizGiz! This is our special Flash Round, where not one, not two, but _three_people will be eliminated at the end. Good luck to all! First up, Flora, singing with Helia from Red Fountain!"

"Hi! This song is called 'Everything Has Changed'. Enjoy!"

_**(Flora)**_  
_**All I knew this morning when I woke**_  
_**Is I know something now,**_  
_**know something now**_  
_**I didn't before**_  
_**And all I've seen**_  
_**since 18 hours ago**_  
_**his green eyes and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right**_  
_**I just want to know you better know**_  
_**you better know**_  
_**you better now**_  
_**I just want to know you better, know**_  
_**you better know you better now**_

_**(Both)**_  
_**I just want to know you better know**_  
_**you better know**_  
_**you better now**_  
_**I just want to know you**_  
_**know you**_  
_**know you**_

_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name,**_  
_**everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday**_  
_**is everything has changed**_

_**(Helia)**_  
_**And all my walls stood tall,**_  
_**painted blue**_  
_**But I'll take 'em down,**_  
_**take 'em down**_  
_**and open up the door for you**_

_**(Flora)**_  
_**And all I feel in my stomach**_  
_**is butterflies the beautiful kind**_  
_**Making up for lost time,**_  
_**taking flight,**_  
_**making me feel right**_

_**(Both)**_  
_**I just want to know you better know**_  
_**you better know**_  
_**you better now**_  
_**I just want to know you better know**_  
_**you better know**_  
_**you better now**_  
_**I just want to know you better know**_  
_**you better know**_  
_**you better now**_  
_**I just want to know you**_  
_**know you**_  
_**know you**_

_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name,**_  
_**everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday**_  
_**is everything has changed**_

_**Come back and tell me why**_  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**_  
_**And meet me there tonight**_  
_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

_**(Flora)**_  
_**I just want to know you better know**_  
_**you better know**_  
_**you better now**_  
_**I just want to know you**_  
_**know you**_  
_**know you**_

_**(Both)**_  
_**Cause all I know is we said hello**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_  
_**All I know is a simple name,**_  
_**everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday**_  
_**is everything has changed**_

_**(Flora with Helia in background)**_  
_**All I know is we said hello**_  
_**So dust off your highest hopes**_  
_**All I know is pouring rain**_  
_**And everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is a newfound grace**_  
_**All my days,**_  
_**I'll know your face**_

_**(Both)**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

The cheers might've been heard all the way on Earth! That's how loud everyone was cheering.

"Thank you." The couple said to the crowd.

They walked off stage, only to find the Winx and Specialists backstage cheering.

"Wow guys, that was great!"

"Flora! That was an amazing song!"

"Three cheers to Flora and Helia!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"And one for luck..."

"Hip, hip... Hooray!"

"...We welcome back all of today's contestants!"

Flora and Helia walked onstage.

"The four being eliminated are... Wendy, Quinn, and Ally. Sorry, you were all amazing. Next week's guidelines are... 'Write a love song, but incorporate colours into it'. Good luck!"

"Let's get back to the dorm. Goodbye, boys!"

The Specialists waved. Flora hugged Helia, saying, "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye."


	13. Songwriting

**HEY GUYS! I am back! For those of you reading Crystal Tears, I am leaving you with what there is for the moment because I am frickin' evil. Mwhahahaha!**

**OMFG. I watched the long-awaited Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 1. I screamed. And cried my heart out. It was at lizzylou xx's party, and she cried too. We sat next to each other in the cinema.  
**

**So, I'm really sorry for the long wait, but I had school, and homework, and an annoying sister.**

**By the way, I had one reader (you know who you are) who kept asking me if the story was finished and if I was going to update. Can you not do that please? I still have a long way to go with this story and I would tell you if it was discontinued. Also, I will always try my best to update whenever I can, but I won't be able to do it whenever you ask. OK?**

**Now, it's the holidays and I can update. Enjoy!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S... well, now it's the 2nd January... Gee, thanks for ruining the moment, earth!**

**P.S: It's now 01:08 am, and I can't see the keyboard that well, so I apologise for any spelling mistakes!**

The Winx walked back up to their dorm, and Flora ran and grabbed her guitar. She started strumming some chords.

"Umm... Flora?" Bloom started.

"What's up?"

"You know the next round isn't until two Thursdays' time, because of exams?"

"Yes..."

"Then why are you writing the song now?"

"Because, like you said, there are exams coming up and I want to get this song out of the way so I can study."

"Oh! OK." Bloom then sat down at her desk and opened her textbooks.

"Oh my gosh! I'm disturbing you! I-I'll go somewhere else."

"No, no, it's fi-"

"No. I'll go. See you at dinner. Save me a seat, OK?"

"Sure! Good luck!"

"Bye!"

Flora walked through the halls and out the front entrance of Alfea. She looked around, trying to find a place to sit and write her song.

_Hmm... _She thought. _Maybe I'll go into the woods and find some inspiration there. _Flora checked her watch. It read 4:00. Good. That meant she had two hours to start on her song.

As she strolled through the woods, Flora found many different coloured flowers. Her mind wandered back to the rules of this round: _Write and love song, and __incorporate__ colours into it._

Blues, pinks, reds, purples, and some were yellow.

It was autumn time, so the leaves were beginning to change into their bright oranges and browns and yellows.

It was then that Flora noticed some of the Red Fountain students jumping out of their ships, and going into free fall. She reckoned they were doing training of some sort. Crash landing escape, maybe.

Lost in thought, Flora kept walking. She was snapped out of them by the sound of... cars?

Flora looked up, and saw that she had been walking for so long that she had gone all the way to Magix town. She checked her watch in a panic. Phew. 4:45. She still had plenty of time.

She walked down the pavements, and saw a happy couple in what looked like a new car. A Maserati, so it seemed. She couldn't help but notice how much fun they looked like they were having.

Suddenly, Flora saw that they had turned down a street with a dead end. Well, there went the joy.

Flora looked down at her notebook, not realising she had written down all of the things she had just seen.

_New Maserati..._

_Dead end street..._

_Flying through free fall..._

_Bright autumn colours..._

_Different flowers: red, blue, pink..._

Flora sat on a nearby bench, scribbling in her notebook.

She had a song.

Flora walked back to school, smiling.

She put her things back in her dorm, and went down to the food hall, where, surely enough, she saw that the Winx had saved her a seat.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi, Flora! You look happy. How did the song writing go?"

"Great! I finished it!"

"Wow!"

Their conversation was interrupted when an array of different meals appeared in front of the fairies.

"Yum!"

"Oooooh!"

"Wowee!"

"Let's eat!" Exclaimed Stella. She started grabbing something off of every plate within her reach.

The Winx just sat there laughing at Stella's eagerness to eat. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days, whereas in reality, she had a sandwich an hour ago.

"Oh Stella!" They laughed.


	14. Thinking

**Hi again! I went to Somerset on holiday, and I've had tonnes of homework to do. Which I haven't done.**

**Anyway, this is a short chapter, but I don't have a lot of time.**

**Enjoy!**

Flora woke up with a jolt. She checked to see if she had awoken Bloom, before going out onto the balcony.

Flora had just had a nightmare. Again. She couldn't quite remember what it was, but, thought by thought, it all came flooding back to her.

_Dad. Mum. Lily. Fire. Burning. Silence._

_Gone._

A tear rolled down her cheek.

This was how it was every night. Falling asleep to see her haunting past. Waking up to face cruel reality.

Flora looked out to the view, and saw the forests and Red Fountain in the distance. This struck a thought in her mind.

_Helia_.

_Contest._

_Lily._

_Missions._

_Graduation._

_Winx._

_Battles._

All her thoughts rushed through her head, and she suddenly felt quite dizzy. She quickly grabbed onto the railing for support.

She heard the door open behind her.

"Flora?"

"Hey Bloom."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah... I- No, not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not yet. Maybe later."

"OK. Just remember, that me and the Winx are always here for you if you need to talk."

"Thanks Bloom."

"No problem. You coming for breakfast in a minute?"

"I'll catch up with you guys later. Enjoy."

"Bye."

As Bloom left, Flora looked upon the courtyards of Alfea, before gasping in horror.

For there, standing at the gates of her school, was a face identical to hers.


	15. Bang

**Hey, humans! At least... I hope you are all human... 0_0**

**Anyway, sorry for the slow updates. To be honest, I just fucking hate life at the moment.**

**Plus, my head is, like, spinning at the moment... It might have something to do with the fact that it is 2:07 am and my friends and her parents only left an hour ago, and I am super tired, but I am forcing myself to write something for you to read, no matter how short it is, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: Reviews might cheer me up ;)**

Flora slowly backed away from the balcony, before running inside and slamming the door, sending a cold, bitter wind through the dorm.

Her breathing was starting to speed up, and her palms became sweaty. She paced back and forth across her and Bloom's dorm.

The door opened a bit, and a redhead girl popped her head round the door.

"Hey, Flora, are you read- Flora? What's wrong?"

"I-it's her."

"Who?"

"L-Lily..." Flora closed her eyes and fell back on to her bed.

"Well... Maybe you should talk to her."

"About what? About how she tore my life to shreds? About how she was the one who made me come to this school? I don't even want to be here, and I would be if she hadn't left me!"

Bloom's eyes darted to the floor. "Oh...I-I'm sorry... I'll leave you alone..."

Bang.

Bloom had left before Flora could reply.

"Lily, you ruined my life..."


	16. Dear Diary

**Hey :)**

**I am bloody OBSESSED with The Script. Danny O'Donoghue = BAE**

**Enjoy!**

It was the day of the quarter final.

Lily hadn't come face to face with Flora yet, but Flora could sense that she was hiding in the woods.

Flora had kept her distance from the Winx, since she was worried that Bloom had told them about her outburst, which was directed at the wrong person.

_"I should have said that to Lily, not one of my best friends..."_

She was knocked out of her thoughts by a booming voice overhead.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to Alfea's Got Talent semi final! Our remaining 4 contestants will be battling it out to see who will win Alfea's Got Talent! Our first contestant is... Flora!"

Flora walked onto the stage and sat down, avoiding the eyes of the Winx.

"Hi everyone... Today I will be singing a song I wrote called 'Red'. Hope you like it."

_**Red~ Taylor Swift**_

_**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street**_  
_**Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly**_  
_**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**_  
_**Like the colours in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**_

_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Loving him was red**_

_**Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you**_  
_**Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favourite song**_  
_**Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer**_  
_**Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong**_

_**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**But loving him was red**_  
_**Oh, red**_  
_**Burning red**_

_**Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes**_  
_**Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go**_  
_**But moving on from him is impossible**_  
_**When I still see it all in my head**_  
_**In burning red**_  
_**Burning, it was red**_

_**Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known**_  
_**Missing him was dark grey all alone**_  
_**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**_  
_**'Cause loving him was red**_  
_**Yeah, yeah, red**_  
_**We're burning red**_

_**And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head**_  
_**Comes back to me, burning red**_  
_**Yeah, yeah**_

_**His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street...**_

And as she sang the last line, Flora's eyes connected with her own.

_Lily..._

"Umm... Tha- Thanks..."

Flora rushed off into the backstage area.

_Jade eyes..._

_Honey blond hair..._

_Lily..._

She thought about what she was going to do, until she heard the contestants being called back on stage.

"Welcome back to the stage, and congratulations on making it this far! Only one of you will be leaving today, and that person is... Ella. Well done, Ella, you were amazing! And, just so you know, green is my favourite colour!" WizGiz smiled.

"Anyway, since it is the semi final next, you are entitled to write your own song for the round. Let your creative juices flow! Good luck!"

As the contestants went off stage, Flora rushed back to the dorm to avoid Lily and the Winx.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Flora opened the door only to slam it shut again.

"But- But Flora!"

"Save it, Lily, I don't want to hear it. Go away and never come back!"

"But Flora! I'm not leaving until you hear me out!"

"Then you'll be staying there a long time, won't you?"

"Flora!"

Flora opened the door. "Lily, I don't want to hear anything you have to say. Anything you want to say now, you should've said 10 years ago. It's too late now. You left me in the woods for years...

"I don't want to think about what would've happened to me if I hadn't found Alfea. Something horrible would've happened and it would've been _your _fault. Wait... you know what? It still is."

And Flora slammed the door again. She heard footsteps walking away from the door and down the hall.

It was Lily's fault that she had ended up in the woods. She lived off berries, due to the fact she was a vegetarian and didn't want to harm any animals.

Suddenly, Flora remembered something else she had done in the woods.

She had kept a diary, using a notebook she had found which had been dropped in the woods.

She remembered picking it up. It hadn't been used, and the date of it's creation was 1930. It was old, and no one would've wanted it. Plus, Flora believed in recycling.

She went to her closet. She had kept her few belongings which she had salvaged from the fires on the top shelf, in a safe protected by a spell. The keypad wouldn't appear unless you chanted the spell, which no one knew but Flora.

She found the diary and took it out of the safe, before locking it again.

She unlocked the diary, before flicking through to find the entry she wanted.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing. I've lost all faith in Lily. It... It's like... praying to a God that I don't believe in. She's got freedom, friends, a life, and all I've got is time._

_Time._

_Tick, tock._

_Tick, tock._

_I feel like, when my heart broke after the fire, and when Lily's broke (temporarily), our hearts didn't... didn't break even. Know what I mean?_

_Pfft. Who am I kidding? There is no one reading this. There probably never will be. Knowing me and my luck, this will be destroyed in another fire, like all the other crap I owned. Eh. Who cares? I'll keep writing anyway.  
_

_As I was saying, Lily's best days must be some of my worst._

_Wait... Correction: All of her best days will be some of my worst, because my worst days have been... well... all of them since Lily abandoned me. Because she's found someone to put her first. She probably has no trouble sleeping, in her warm bed, while I'm wide awake._

_I don't really know what to do... Lily was always the best part of me... Oh great. I'm about to cry, and Lily is OK. I'm falling to pieces, I have to face it.  
They say bad things happen for a reason. What absolute shit! No - ahem - "wise words" are going to stop the bleeding, and the hurt she has caused me now, are they? Because she's moved on. I'm still grieving.  
_

_She's got her new family's heart, she's got my heart, but she feels no guilt, or pain. If she did, she would've found me by now, and I wouldn't be here. That is how strong our bond was._

_Was._

_But now I'm stuck, trying to make sense of what little remains.  
Because now, she's left me with no love, and no love to my broken name._

_Love,_

_Flora xx_


	17. Scars

**Hey... I have a really bad headache at the moment... Not that you needed to know that...**

**Anyway, sorry I haven't been uploading as much as I normally would. I've been having a lot of family issues recently, and having an insensitive friend who doesn't understand doesn't really help either...**

**Not that you needed to know that either, but hey!**

**By the way, this chapter might seem out of place right now, but it will become clearer in the next few chapters.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Replaying. Over and over.

And over.

And over.

And over.

She breaks.

The end.

That's all.

No goodbyes.

No sorrys.

No second chances.

Gone.

Silence.

_Silence.._.

Until the cogs in your head start spinning.

Like wheels on a car.

Children on a roundabout.

Helicopter blades.

Spinning.

Round and round.

And round.

And round.

And round.

Spinning too fast, too much, until you feel sick.

Dizzy.

Scared.

Insecure.

The scars on your heart are too much to bear.

To hold.

To carry along with you, as well as the burden of your past.

Present.

Future.

"Flora..."

"I-I can't do it..."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I..."

_Replaying. Over and over._

"They keep coming back..."

"What keeps coming back?

_Until the cogs in your head start spinning._

"Everything..."

"Everything?"

_Round and round._

"Nothing's there..."

"Nothing?"

_Until you feel sick._

"I-I can't do it..."

"Flora, are you OK?"

_The scars of your heart are too much to bear._

"I-I can't do it..."

"Flora... I don't think you're OK at all..."

"I-I can't do it..."

_She breaks._

Crash to the floor.

Darkness.

Because scars can't bring light.


	18. Replay

**Hey**** there!**

**The previous chapter of this story is definitely my favourite chapter I've ever written on fanfiction.**

**Yup.**

**Enjoy reading, fellow followers!**

**Oooh, that's fun to say. Fellow followers.**

**Try and say it as many times as you can without mistakes and leave a review telling me how many you did.**

**No lying!**

**Whoever gets the most gets a special mention ;)**

**Fellow followers.**

**Fellow followers.**

**Fellow followers.**

**Fellow folldnunefbe...**

**Yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

****Update****

**Hey guys, I'm really upset at the moment, because literally an hour ago I found out that one of my close friends has been burgled, and I feel horrible for her.**

**Just thought I'd let you know that, because updates might be slower (yes, even slower than they already are) because of it.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Flora woke up in her bed, surrounded by the Winx.

"She's waking up..."

"Don't make too much noise..."

"Shh..."

"Hey, Flora."

"Hey, guys. What happened?" Flora sat up slowly.

"We don't know... One moment, you were reading something, the next moment, you were panicking and saying you couldn't do it. We had no idea what you were talking about."

"Oh... O-OK..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Umm... OK. Do you want anything?"

Flora shook her head.

"OK. We'll check on you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The Winx left the room, leaving Flora to think about what had happened.

She remembered reading the diary, and writing a few of the words down for a song.

Then it all came flooding back.

_Replaying. Over and over._

Fire.

Screams of pain.

Starvation.

Tears.

Alone.

_Silence._

Birds.

Animals.

Dying.

Cries.

Tears.

Alone.

_Round and round._

Mum.

Dad.

Lily.

Fire.

Pain.

Screams.

Dying.

Cries.

Tears.

Alone.

_The scars on your heart are too much to bear._

_Replaying. Over and over._

_Gone._

_Silence._

_Until the cogs in your head start spinning._

_Past._

_Present._

_Future._

She'd lost it.

The will to live.

The painful memories.

Burning.

It was all too much.

_She breaks._

"I-I give up..."

Tecna walked into the room.

"Flora? Are you OK?"

"I give up. I'm done."

"What do you mean, Flora?"

"I mean, I'm done living. Tecna, I want to die."


	19. Shock

**Hey guys!**

**OK. Let me be upfront with you here.**

**This is actually a really... Let's say... Sensitive chapter for me to write.**

**Why, you ask?**

**Because a few months back, my friend told me that she was suicidal and it broke my heart. She said that the only reason she didn't commit suicide was because of me.**

**And... I honestly don't know if she has gotten over it or not, so it scares me whenever I see her upset, because I'm worried she will tell me the same thing which she did a few months ago.**

**So, basically, this chapter (and probably the next one) is just me sharing my feelings with you.**

**Plus, it's 3:08 in the morning and... shh...**

**Oh, it's just me making the noise, isn't it?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tecna froze, taking in what she had just heard.

Suddenly, she walked out of the room, slamming the door shut and pushing past the Winx, leaving them confused, as they hadn't heard Tecna and Flora's brief conversation.

Tecna stormed into her room and sat on her bed, her mind reeling.

Flora's words replayed in her head.

_"I mean, I'm done. Tecna, I want to die..."_

_"I'm done..."_

_"I want to die..."_

_Replaying. Over and over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over._

_And over..._

"Stop!" Tecna shouted.

Since when did she think illogically? She was Tecna, Fairy of Technology.

She didn't do illogical thinking

"OK, Tecna. Calm down... Think this through step by ste- OK! That's it! I've gone crazy and all my emotions are taking over... I'm actually talking to myself!"

Then she thought... Maybe it was... Somewhat good to talk to herself?

Tecna thought back to the moment when Flora told her what she felt.

"Let's see... I felt shocked, and I never expected Flora to say that. I mean, I knew she was miserable, but... Maybe that's what this is. Shock! Shock that the unexpected happened! Because this was unexpected!"

Tecna then realised that she was saying the most illogical things and repeating them.

She stood up and walked over to the mirror.

She realised that she wasn't being herself.

She wasn't being Tecna.

She started feeling overwhelmed with everything that had happened recently.

_She breaks._

Her breathing sped up.

Her pulse was racing.

Her hands started to sweat.

Her legs became shaky.

"O-oh no...

Tecna knew what this was.

She had had it a few times before.

She was having a panic attack.

Tecna began to feel really lightheaded and stumbled her way to the bed.

She didn't make it there, though.

Because she blacked out.

* * *

"What just happened?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah, Tecna looked pretty shocked..."

"Should one of us go talk to her?"

"I'll go." Said Musa, walking out the door of the waiting room.

"Musa, stop!"

"Yeah?"

"Two of us should go, just in case something really bad has happened. Who wants to go?"

"I'll go." Said Layla.

The two girls walked out of the waiting room, and headed down the hall towards their dorm.

"Oh, hello there girls!" Ms Faragonda called from down the hall.

"Good day, Ms Faragonda!" The girls said.

"Could you spare me two minutes of your time? I would like your help with something."

Musa and Layla looked at each other hesitantly.

"I-I guess that is OK..." Musa replied.

"Yeah... It's only a few minutes." Layla said.

"Ah, wonderful! Come, come, right this way!"

Musa and Layla followed suit, uncertainty written all over their faces.

* * *

Tecna awoke, still on the floor of the dorm.

It was still her, alone.

Her hands flew up to her face, only to find it tear stained.

"Why?" She asked herself.

Why? _Why _did Flora say that to _her_, of all people? Why couldn't she have told that to one of the others?

They would've handled it way better.

The shock still came over her like tidal waves.

The words of her friend kept echoing in her head.

Her head was telling her to immediately go and talk to Flora about it.

Her heart was telling her to go out for a walk, and calm down, in fear that she would hurt Flora if she jumped straight to conclusions.

_Head..._

_Heart..._

_Head..._

_Heart..._

Heart.

Tecna grabbed her coat, and walked to the courtyard of Alfea, trying not to break down in front of everyone.

Ok.

She felt so much better already.

Tecna was just beginning to calm down, until suddenly she heard something that set her heart racing again.

"Tecna?"

She stopped, not daring to turn around.

She knew whose voice that was anywhere, and it was the last one she wanted to hear.

"Oh... Hi, Flora..."


End file.
